


personal nanny

by ChrisFH



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisFH/pseuds/ChrisFH
Summary: Кот имеет право считать босса своим личным безусловно, ведь Мидас и правда прописал в уставе — основном и самом главном правиле острова (конституции, если угодно), что Мяускул назначен самым приближенным к боссу агентом и личным его телохранителем.
Relationships: Meowscles/Midas (Fortnite)
Kudos: 5





	personal nanny

**Author's Note:**

> мне кажется, именно такие отношения у них по канону, если таковой вообще имеется во вселенной игры)

— Шеф? — дверь комнаты едва успела открыться, как характерный скрип тут же перебил низкий голос. Весьма уверенный, бархатистый немного, как будто в крепкий сладкий чай добавили тонкую дольку лимона, и она разбавила терпкость своей мягкой кислинкой. Парень, сидящий на кровати и сжимающий пальцами сигарету, уже привык к неприятному звуку металла, ведь стальные двери отворяют каждое помещение большого серого здания, и поэтому его слух сразу же уловил знакомый голос.

— Зачем ты пришел? — босс, прокуривший свои лёгкие уже, кажется, до дыр, ничуть не удивился гостю в такое позднее время, как и не обрадовался. Парень сейчас чувствовал себя не лучшим образом и, хоть кот и видел его побитым уже тысячи раз, все равно не хотел светить перед ним синяками. Лишь задав свой вопрос, он понял, как сел его голос и хрипит теперь надрывно, словно в горле парня комок крови, вставший тромбом и не дающий хоть немного повысить интонацию.

— Потому что Джен сообщила мне, что ты сбежал из медотсека, — слова кота перемешались с еще одним скрипом все той же двери, а затем щёлкнул замок, запирая двоих в одной комнате. Мидас почему-то выдохнул облегчённо, сам того не заметив, когда дверь закрылась, ему сейчас совсем не хотелось бы предстать перед глазами какого-нибудь рядового агента. Он забывает часто, что вход в комнату босса запрещен априори, и пока парень не покажется своим людям сам, его никто и не увидит. Кот сделал пару шагов вперед, оглядывая парня предварительно, словно зная уже, что стоит подойти поближе, как красным дьявольским глазам-полумесяцам откроется далеко не лучший вид.

— А какого хера она тебе это сообщила? — парень не то чтобы зол, ему плевать по большому счету, но кот сейчас обязательно начнет читать какие-нибудь нотации из серии «я же говорил», и парню придется признать свою ошибку. Он стряхнул пепел с сигареты и затянулся снова, чуть не закашлявшись, и золотая ладонь непроизвольно легла на до ужаса болящую грудь. Джен — главный врач агентства — вроде говорила что-то про отбитые легкие и трещины в ребрах, но Мидас не слушал ее, конечно же, ведь никакой неоспоримый лидер не позволит себе валяться на больничной койке и беспомощно кряхтеть.

— Наверное, потому что ты официально записал меня в свои личные няньки? — еще пару шагов кот сделал осторожно, так сказать, предупредительно, позволяя боссу хотя бы морально привести себя в порядок. Он отложил автомат в сторону, прислонив тяжелое оружие к книжному шкафу, и затем приблизился к темноволосому парню.

Черного жилета на нем уже не было, он валялся где-то на кожаном чёрном кресле или, может быть, в ванной на краю белой керамики и отдавал там свои алые соки, которые успел впитать из худого татуированного тела. На рубашке тоже были красные пятна, уже даже бордовые, тонкая ткань с засохшей кровью не прилипала больше, как никак Джен отлично поработала, залатав открытые раны и слишком глубокие ссадины. Из Мидаса вытащили примерно две пули, зашили четыре колотых раны и обработали много рваных, но, к счастью, не таких глубоких. Парень считал, что таких было примерно восемь, ведь увечья, казалось, росли в геометрической прогрессии, а в момент получения тумаков и вовсе со скоростью света.

Парень усмехнулся, и усмешка его отдавала задушенным хрипом и непереносимой болью, отчего кот лишь прищурил взгляд, садясь перед калекой на корточки.

— Итак, я слушаю, почему ты приказал мне остаться? — кот говорил так спокойно, словно его человека не изувечили до синевы бледной кожи, и словно человек вовсе не его. Мяускул не раз задавал парню подобный вопрос, не раз слышал ответы-отговорки и не раз срывался на бетонной стене в своей отдельной уютной комнате, где никогда не бывает запаха дорогих сигарет и стука золотых каблуков. Кот имеет право считать босса своим личным безусловно, ведь Мидас и правда прописал в уставе — основном и самом главном правиле острова (конституции, если угодно), что Мяускул назначен самым приближенным к боссу агентом и личным его телохранителем.

Кот приходит по первому зову белого наушника в любое время дня и ночи, исполняет приказы беспрекословно и никогда не перечит начальнику. Если придется, он донесет его бездыханное тело до санчасти, принесет завтрак в постель, убьет раздражителя золотого паренька (будь то хоть насекомое, хоть человек) или закроет от пули своим телом. Последнего Мидас, конечно, не хотел бы и вовсе, потому как ценит кота, его преданность и отношение к этой работе.

Босс не принуждал никого и не прописывал людские судьбы, хоть и обладает для этого достаточной властью, он лишь предлагал работу, описывал должность, которая была бы удобна с его точки зрения, и получал положительный ответ. Ответы в основном были только положительные, потому как точка зрения Мидаса (а точнее его одного глаза) объективнее любой комиссии их ста человек, специально беспристрастно подобранных для определенного дела.

— Нападение было непредвиденным, ты же знаешь, я все проверил, — почему-то слова обессиленного, но, на удивление, все еще очень уверенного человека звучали как оправдание. Словно мамочка пришла с работы и ругает теперь сына-непоседу, который за недолгие часы летнего заката успел упасть пару раз с велосипеда и разбить себе коленки, а теперь сидит и гордо тычет в ссадину шипящей перекисью, а гордо — потому что мальчики не плачут.

Парень смотрел на кота, не выражая на своем лице никаких эмоций, он чувствовал, на самом деле, очень многое, и даже мог бы поделиться, если бы выдался случай. Случай, правда, обычно не выдается, ведь задавать боссу личные вопросы не принято и, может быть, даже карается (никто не уверен в этом, ведь никто не проверял), а самому лепетать о том, какой же печальной неожиданностью оказалась засада — точно не в стиле Мидаса.

— Если я ничего не путаю, я нужен тебе как раз для случаев, когда тебя пытаются отпиздить непредвиденно. Подготовленный ты и сам разобраться можешь, — кот смотрел какое-то время на лицо парня, которое находит красивым очень часто, но опустил глаза на черные пуговицы белой рубашки, потому как взгляд все сильнее сползал с больших глаз на тонкие губы, и контролировать этот процесс становилось все труднее.

Мяускул очень давно нянчит босса, не задумываясь даже, какая ответственность и, возможно, всенародный гнев, обрушатся на него в следствие смерти Мидаса. Парень привлекает кота так давно и так сильно, что кот уже и не помнит вовсе: служит он ему защитником или просто влюбленно защищает. Мидас бы даже понял это, заметил во взгляде или в нотках волнения каждый раз, когда происходит угрожающая жизни ситуация или такая ситуация, как сейчас, если бы не был так поглощен своей работой.

Мяускул расслабил черный галстук спокойно, легким движением снял гладкую ткань с шеи начальника и положил с ним рядом на краю кровати. Рубашку он расстегивать только начал, но уже обратил внимание на открывающиеся взгляду красные и синие пятна. Мидас поблагодарил некоторых богов и прекрасную Джен за забинтованные плечи и квадраты тканевых пластырей на худом, но не без рельефа, торсе, когда увидел, как осуждающе смотрит на него Мяускул и готов уже вздохнуть обреченно, чтобы заставить парня чувствовать себя еще более виноватым.

— Не начинай, — босс очень нелепо всегда спорит с Мяускулом и с большим трудом отмазывается от его нравоучений, иногда прикрываясь главенствующим положением, а иногда их настолько давним знакомством, что кот понимает быстро: до головы парня все равно не дойдет ни слова. Не то чтобы Мидас страдает самоуничтожением, скорее наоборот, зачастую переоценивает свои способности и возможности, напрочь позабыв, для чего нанимал кота и для чего стер между ними хоть малейший намек на личные границы. Они могут оказаться в одной постели запросто, а могут в одной канаве, и никакая брезгливость не должна помешать им выжить.

Это просто бизнес и самое честное и отчаянное его ведение, ведь на войне между двумя противоположными организациями может произойти что угодно: от искателей до шпионов, посему для Мидаса не станет неожиданностью, окажись он на дне океана привязанный к огромному булыжнику. Мяускул помогает парню всегда очень тактично и мягко, если имеется на то возможность, ведь ценность данного конкретного человека всегда превосходила любые другие жизненные ценности, ведь для кота служить личной нянькой босса — это не просто бизнес.

Бледное тело уже вовсе не бледное, и кот увидел это, расстегнув рубашку полностью и оголив напряженные мышцы, практически полностью покрытые темными синяками. Мидас докурил давно и тянулся уже за еще одной дозой своего личного обезболивающего, но дёрнул его черт посмотреть на кота. Видимо, не достаточно парню просто знать, что тот его осуждает, а нужно в этом еще и убедиться.

Кот прожигал парня взглядом так яростно, что Мидас почти чувствовал на себе дыру с оплавленными краями, и сглотнул нервно, не в силах оторваться от безумных глаз. Костяшки пальцев захрустели все разом, словно готовы почувствовать на себе острые скулы и уже предвкушают этот удар. Кот злился обычно, в полной мере выражая все свое недовольство, в полной мере передавая его лицам тех неосторожных, что осмеливались разозлить его. Бензина в такой веселый пожар еще добавляли слова — отборнейший мат, приправленный далеко не одной щепоткой грозного гнева, сметающего все на своем пути. Мидас восхищался всегда, как кот слетает с катушек быстро, входит в ритм своих эмоций и в этом же ритме бьет и стреляет, не давая шанса обидчикам даже добраться до босса. Но еще сильнее парень восхищался способностью кота так же быстро успокаиваться, затухать и общаться со всеми, а главное со своим боссом, до невозможности спокойно и даже радостно.

И никогда Мидас не видел ярости в глазах своего личного телохранителя, смотрящих прямо на него, особенно такой тихой. Кот разжал кулак быстро, из-за стука собственного сердца в висках не слышал ни хруста костей, ни то, как парень чиркнул зажигалкой, все еще словно примагнитившись взглядом с красным глазам кота. Мяускул не коснулся ни разу обнаженного тела, ни разу не задел случайно и не дернул резко, наполнившись своей злостью. Он так многое хотел сказать, но проглотил каждый мат и каждое осуждение, уже успевшее образоваться на языке.

— Не делай больше так, — настолько спокойный голос выбил парня из привычной колеи напрочь, ведь Мидас уверен, что почти слышал, как кот рычит внутренне. А кот почти слышал, как кричит его босс и скулит жалобно от боли, чувствуя, как пальцы грубо давят на темные круги синяков. Мяускул окинул взглядом еще раз такое прекрасное и такое изувеченное тело, проглотил слово «придурок» и добавил лишь коротко:   
— ...шеф, — кот помнил про устав и про то, конечно же, помнил, для чего приставлен к главе всея организации. Мяускул не имеет права осуждать и не имеет права злиться на него, наверное, но в голове так раздражающего часто вертится «это мое», никак не давая покоя безуспешно влюбленному.

Парень испугался бы безмолвной злости кота, если бы у него остались на то хоть какие-то силы. Если бы сил хватало на что-то, кроме тонкой сигареты в руке, безжалостно закончившейся снова. Мяускул не позволил потянуться к пачке снова, хоть босс и не пытался добить себя, лучше он так точно не сделает. Кот поднялся спокойно и обнял парня за плечи, держа так уверенно, что Мидас доверился ему, не успев это и осознать, после чего Мяускул уложил избитого и уставшего босса на подушку и накрыл одеялом. Парень пах отвратительным послевкусием табака, но кота не воротило никогда от этого запаха, ведь чем бы ни пах его босс и как бы ни выглядел, он все равно будет для кота самым дорогим и самым важным человеком на этом чертовом острове. А, возможно, даже этой чертовой планете.

Мяускул взглянул быстро на Мидаса, уже закрывшего глаза и расслабившегося в постели, хотел сказать что-то вроде «я всегда буду рядом» или «можно остаться с тобой?», но он помнил про устав и про то, конечно же, помнил, для чего приставлен к главе всея организации.

— Позовешь, когда буду нужен, — спокойный бархатистый голос перемешался со скрипом металла, и Мидас успел лишь кивнуть медленно прежде, чем дверь закрылась, оставляя его одного в серой комнате.


End file.
